Not the Best Day Ever Until Maybe the Very End
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Hungary has a favor for Prussia since Austria has gone missing. Prussia's masculine pride might take a hit, but it's for a friend. Or under threat of violence. But it turns out to be not so bad, despite it all.


Prussia liked to think of himself as one badass motherfucker...but he did not believe he was qualified to deal with this.

"Prussia! Just go to the store and get some tampons, it's not that hard! No one will think less of you!" 'This' being Hungary and that accursed time of month, naturally.

"I-isn't that what you have Priss for?" That was funny. Prussia thought Austria had to have been good for something, and if that something was anything, it was probably this. "Or is he still just eye-candy?"

Hungary sighed and glanced out the window, frowning. "I sent him out three hours ago. He's probably lost." An unspoken 'again' hung in the air between them.

"Wow so he has, like-"

"Zero sense of direction."

Prussia ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "And you can't...get them yourself?"

Hungary stared at Prussia like he was a complete idiot. Which, really, was nothing new. "I need tampons," she reiterated.

Prussia, for once, took the hint, even though he paled a little. This...was so unawesome. He thought about consenting, but then the paleness was replaced by a flush.

"Prussia," Hungary said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you more afraid of? Embarrassment, or me?"

Prussia opened his mouth, 'embarrassment' right on the tip of his tongue. But then a move from Hungary revealed the handle of a painfully familiar frying pan sitting on the table, and Prussia shut his mouth and nodded. "Maybe I'll find Priss along the way. I need a good laugh," he mumbled, refusing to look at Hungary.

He grabbed his old blue coat and started walking towards the door with half a mind to just leave and not come back- because he wanted to get back at her for blackmailing him...not because he was afraid.

He was not afraid.

"Prussia?"

"Yeah?" he grumbled.

"Thank you."

Prussia stumbled and whipped around, but Hungary had already returned to her book, a faint flush on her cheeks.

Prussia swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the fact that this was the first time she'd thanked him for anything in a very long time. What was one trip to that special aisle of the drug store anyway?

They were getting along again.

It was worth it.

He braced his manliness and strutted out the door.

How Priss could have gotten lost on the way to a drug store that was less than a mile away was a mystery to him, if not really a surprise. He couldn't even take pride in that one; it was just too easy.

All went well... for a few minutes, anyway. Then the sky started to darken and a few rumbles could be heard in the distance. He picked up his pace. He had his coat, but no umbrella, and he'd be damned if he got caught in the rain because of this quest.

The rumbling got closer and he frowned. Where could Austria be, anyway? Had he at least made it to the store? A drop of rain landed on Prussia's nose and he wrinkled it. Well, Priss was a grown boy. He'd show up somewhere, eventually.

A gust of wind cut right through his coat and tossed a newspaper in his face. As soon as he disengaged with the bitchslapping Tribune he grunted and made to cross the street.

Of course.

Because it wasn't humiliating enough already, he had to look like a drowned rat, too.

He thought of a lifetime of military victories...and then tried to remove them, because if he had told his past self that he'd be picking up womanly products for _Hungary_, he would have laughed in his face and called himself a gigantic pussy.

But times change.

He reached the door of the store, dripping, and snarling when a cool breeze hit, sending a chill down his spine. Stomping his feet just before the windowed door, his frown deepened. There he was. Austria, standing just past the windows on _that_ aisle.

He almost didn't want to go in, because he really didn't feel like a confrontation right now, on top of everything else. But then he remembered that it was cold outside, and since when had he had a problem poking fun at Priss? Not to mention that Priss had been here for supposedly three hours. What was his problem?

Austria looked up then, making eye contact. Prussia had no choice but to go in now that he had been spotted.

So, he opted to make the best entrance he possibly could.

The door hit the wall so hard that the little ribbon that held the bell there broke off, bouncing across the floor. He strode in like he owned the place, and made a point to look at Austria _last_.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Procuring supplies for Hungary," Austria said simply. In his hands were two boxes. "I'm not sure if she'd prefer scented or unscented."

And just like that, Prussia could feel a flush returning.

"Just pick one and let's get out of here!" he snarled. "Who really cares?"

Austria stared at him like he'd just sprung a second head. "Some people have allergies to certain perfumes, but then again some women feel more comfortable with odor-"

Prussia held his arms up and waved them around frantically.

"Okay, hold. Horses," he waved around some more, looking for the right words, "_there_." He realized something. "Wait. You've...been here three hours? Trying to make that decision?"

Austria looked taken aback. "I most certainly have not been here three hours!" He took a deep breath and pushed up his glasses, regaining his composure. "Besides, it is a most important decision."

"Well, you've been gone about three fucking hours." Prussia met the gaze of a very disapproving elderly woman, before going back to Austria with increased vigor. "Why don't you just get both of them?"

Prussia sneered. Again with that surprised look.

"Th-that would be impractical! A waste of money!" Austria narrowed his eyes. "It's not your money to frivolously throw around."

"Impractical?" Prussia didn't know why, but he was just a little peeved. "Frivolous? You know, those are some pretty big words, but none of them address the fact that your wife-like girlfriend has been waiting at home for _you_ to do something you promised her you'd do. You fucking suck."

He grabbed both boxes off the shelf, making a point to bump Austria in the process.

"I'm going to get both, and I'm going to come back with them before _you do_. Thereby proving how useless you are."

Austria sniffed, and placed a box back on the shelf. "You throw your money around like that relatively often, don't you? That certainly explains... a lot. What does Germany think of your money spending habits?"

"Dude," Prussia snorted, "I'm less afraid of him than I am of her. That is for fucking certain." He stuck his tongue out and darted for the register.

Austria looked affronted, angry at Prussia. But then, he realized that with Prussia determined to take the easy way out, he wouldn't have to pay for her supplies. He nodded and placed the other box back on the shelf, then followed Prussia to the register. That worked out for him.

A thought crossed his mind.

Unless...

He touched his pocket. His wallet was missing. Had Prussia...?

Austria looked up, just in time to hear the receptionist say, "Danke, Herr Eidelstein" to Prussia.

Of course. "You stole my wallet."

Prussia snorted. "Yeah. Did you really think I was going to pay for it myself? I don't need that sissy stuff on my tab!"

Prussia waved at Austria from the doorway. "Hey, enjoy the doghouse." He bolted.

Austria watched him go dumbly. Doghouse? Why... Hungary! Had he really been gone for three hours? Had she been waiting for three hours? And if Prussia arrived first and... oh. This could be bad.

Austria went into pursuit mode, which meant attempting to sprint after Prussia. However, for someone who had legs that were disproportionately small for his body, Prussia had a head start, an advantage in physical care, and practical shoes.

Prussia was flying. He was going to get the praise this time, dammit. The rain was coming down hard, though, but Prussia didn't care. He was going to win.

Damn puddles.

One minute, he was as fast as lightning; the next thing he knew, his feet were going two different directions and then he was flat on his ass in a puddle. Austria caught up in no time.

He was stunned for the moment it took for him to process his position and assess himself for injuries (his tailbone was going to be very, very sore). That was just the right amount of time for Austria to grab the bag and take off.

"That little heel," Prussia snarled, but he couldn't keep a bit of admiration from seeping in. "I didn't know he had it in him." Admiration gone, he jumped to his feet and chased after Austria. He had to get that bag back!

Austria didn't see him coming.

Prussia tackled him, wrapped his arms around Austria's waist, and sent both of them sprawling into a collection of trash cans on the side of the sidewalk.

They lay together for a moment, moaning at the various aches and pains they suddenly felt. A shriek caused them both to look up, seeing a very red Hungary looking at them, the umbrella in her hand drooping as she stared at the scene before her.

Austria and Prussia stared back at her.

Prussia held out the bag. "Hey, I got you some tampons...and found your boytoy. You know you shouldn't leave these things lying around." He kicked Austria, who grunted in irritation.

Hungary ignored him, focusing on Austria. "Where have you been? It's been nearly three hours."

Austria opened and closed his mouth several times. He opted for honesty. "I...didn't know whether you wanted scented or...unscented." Now, when he was faced with her, was when it sounded silliest.

Hungary looked at him in confusion. "Scented or unscented...what?"

He blinked. "T-tampons. Some are scented and some are not."

"He was too cheap to buy both!" Prussia exclaimed suddenly, earning himself a withering glare and a light smack from Priss.

Hungary couldn't help but laugh as she threw her arms around Austria's neck. "I don't actually care. I just needed some, any at all would do."

She pulled away and took the bag from Prussia. "Thanks."

Prussia blinked. "Why are you not curb stomping him? You were going to kick my ass if I didn't go but he gets a hug and a kiss for being indecisive?" He wasn't angry, the universe just didn't seem fair right then.

"I never said I was going to kick your ass, Prussia," she laughed. Her laugh cutting off when she realized what he said. "Do you want a hug and a kiss?"

Prussia stared through a sheet of rain, pondered the fact that he was covered in garbage, and the fact he'd bought womanly products.

"Well, yeah."

Hungary smiled and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy now?" she asked him, smiling as she pulled away, ignoring Austria's frown.

Prussia felt a little warmer and not because of embarrassment this time.

Hungary looked at Austria, "And I am letting you off light."

"Letting me off? For what?" Austria furrowed his brow. What had he done wrong?

"You were gone three hours!"

Austria nodded. That _was_ a problem. "Sorry, Hungary," he mumbled.

She gave him a hand up and handed him his handkerchief, which he immediately used to wipe the goo from a broken garbage can off his forehead.

Then she turned to Prussia and helped him up. "Hey, I'm not sure I think you'd be safe driving in this storm."

Prussia smiled. "Huh?" he asked articulately.

"Do you want hot chocolate?"

"Sure?" Prussia asked, just as smartly. It wasn't a trick, right?

"Great!" Hungary exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She'd forgotten about her umbrella, and some of the water flew off, hitting both Austria and Prussia. "Let's head on home, then!" She threw her arms around each of them, the umbrella awkwardly held out to the side.

Although he was pretending to be very fascinated with the buildings they passed, Prussia couldn't help the smile on his face.

She was treating him like her best friend again.

And Austria? He was just glad to be able to return to his nice, warm home and change into clean, dry clothes.

They didn't do it in tandem, far from it, but they both kissed her on the cheek as they stepped through the door.

She giggled and pulled away, dropping the umbrella by the entrance. "Thanks, boys!" she said again, before grabbing the bag and disappearing down the hall.

For the first time in a very long time, Austria and Prussia stood in the same room and couldn't quite find it in themselves to hate each other right then. Austria was too busy wringing out his tie, and Prussia was enjoying a rare, non-alcohol related warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Uh oh," they heard Hungary say. She came out of one of the rooms looking very sheepish.

"What's wrong?" Austria asked.

"There were some in the upstairs bathroom. They were um...hiding behind the paper towels." She looked away, chewing on her lip lightly and tapping one finger absently on the doorframe.

And just like that Prussia's feeling evaporated. "You had some the whole time?"

Hungary dropped her head and laughed. "Hot chocolate, anyone?" she asked and skipped into the kitchen.

Austria looked at Prussia.

Prussia looked at Austria.

There was much cleaning of glasses and soft kicking of the carpet.

"We um..." Prussia began.

"Don't worry, it won't leave the house."

That was good, because Prussia didn't think his friends would _ever_ let him live this down.

Prussia nodded. "Right. Um...hot chocolate time. Yes," he said stiffly and entered the kitchen. Austria put his glasses back on and followed, softly clearing his throat.

After all, Hungary made really, really good hot chocolate. And they were both still fairly cold from their traipse through the rain. Any temporary blows to their manhood vaporized when the marshmallows started melting.

And, all in all, it had not been a bad way to spend an afternoon.


End file.
